


Pastries

by MintyEye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: Short one shot based off of an art piece of Valentine's Day Saeran.The two go out on Valentine's Day for pastries, but Saeran finds himself infatuated by a bush of pink roses.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of an art piece drawn by @Sketchtenou on Instagram, please follow them for beautiful art!
> 
> Want updates on my writing and original mystic messenger shitposts? Follow my Instagram @Minty.Eye.

Art Credit: @Sketchtenou  
  
\---

“How about here? This place is nice.”

The area surrounding them was covered in the color pink. The table in the center of it all was decorated and fancy, with an array of sweets and pastries of different kinds displayed for the two of them to see. Pink roses, carnations, lilies, dotted the grass around them, the trees were cherry blossoms, which would drop their petals on them and around, leaving the area to look like something straight out of a romance fairy tale, with MC as the princess. And the man in front of her as the prince.

Saeran, who stood in front of her with a smile, had worn a collared shirt with a tie, a light brown sweater covering most of it. The shorts he had on were held up by a pair of suspenders, making him look like a college professor, or a little boy, his knees showing. The socks he wore did not cover his knees, but were close, and the shoes he had were similar to those he had worn as Ray. The eyebags from his sleep deprivation were gone, a light blush on his cheeks replaced them.

“This works, do you like it here?” She had asked him, smiling slightly.   
  
She waited for him to sit down on one of the decorative chairs, that had a back littered with swirls. It looked like it had belonged in a laid back Cafe, one that had good coffee and even better breakfast foods to eat. She sat down across from him, crossing her legs and staring him straight in his eyes.    
  
The mint color looked so much brighter than they had during their time shared in Magenta. The darker tone was completely gone, the only thing left being curiosity and love towards her and his surroundings. Her smile had only grown larger as he stared back.

“Yes.. It smells like flowers.” He beamed, spending a second to look around the area they were in.   
  
There was one rose bush, filled with pink flowers, surrounded by trees not too far away. He was staring intently at it, before he decided to go investigate. He didn’t take the time to eat the pastries, or to talk more with her. He stood up and immediately started to walk towards the roses, staring at them with interest.   
  
MC had followed shortly, taking longer to come over, since the sight of him looking at the roses and smelling them was so soft and gentle. When she did eventually make her way close to him, he stood back up and looked at her with those same mint eyes, which made her smile back at him. He took her hand and pulled her down with him, the two of them sitting over the bush of the roses.    
  
The thorns had dug into his legs a little, but he didn’t let the pain bother him as he picked a few roses and made a pink flower crown for himself, placing it upon his head. She was in between his legs, looking up to him with curiosity. MC was just far away that the thorns did not reach her, but she could see how he’d occasionally wince while moving around.   
  
“Saeran? Why did you fall?” She asked a bit worriedly, looking to the boy, tempted to place a hand on his cheek.   
  
He only smiled at her, and laughed just a little, which made her heart skip a beat. It was rare for him to laugh, and out in public, away from his twin brother’s watch. It didn’t take her long for her to put her hand on his cheek, and laugh with him, the sheer happiness of the moment taking over.   
  
“Isn’t it beautiful out here? The flowers are lovely, and so are you..” He blushed with his last sentence, a clear flirt towards her.    
  
MC had looked away, her face red hot and flustered. The quick little flirt he had said towards her had surprised her, as she’d always known him to be more serious than that. The day might have something to do with his behavior, and MC loved every second of it.   
  
“You’re more beautiful than a flower, dear. You’d outshine them all.” She responded to him, looking back to him after she had managed to calm herself down.

This truly was a great Valentine’s day.


End file.
